The Children of Day and Night
by Rommortalist
Summary: In Greece, two children must go to Camp Half-Blood in New York in order to continue the balance between night and day. If they fail, darkness will overcome and the world will die without night or day to guide them. Can they complete their task?
1. Son of Nyx

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes Olympus.  
><strong>

Henry Von Friedrich was a German and Irish architect. He came to Greece after being laid off by his old job for lack of funds. He lived in an apartment in Athens, and was in his mid-thirties. He was standing outside a bar.

Henry didn't usually drink, but something told him to come here. He grasped the plain wooden of the door, then let go and took a step back. As you can see, he was having second doubts.

"Ya goin' in or no?" came a rough, scratchy voice from behind.

"Sorry, sorry, you can go in, go in." he muttered as the tally, hairy man stepped easily onto the threshold.

_Come on, _he told himself. _Be a man like that guy before._

_He was more of a man than I'll ever be, _he scoffed internally. Indeed, he was built around average height, a bit skinny, and a smooth, clean face.

_Trust your_ _instincts,_ he scolded himself. The door was opened rather forcefully as Henry nervously stepped onto the lively establishment.

He bought a light beer, paid the bartender with Euros, and sat down at a table across from a woman. She seemed to be completely at ease, like she could take as much time on anything she wanted because she had all the time in the world.

Henry glanced up at her face. It was beautiful in the sense of night without the stars, a peaceful breeze wafting through the stagnant air.

_She is quite pretty, _he thought.

Then she spoke.

"Hello," she said in a voice that seemed to represent all night stood for an a single second. It wasn't commanding, but casually spoken, someone you could easily have a nice conversation with.

"I am Nyx."

Now, Henry had researched a bit about the Ancient Greeks mythology before moving to Greece along with many other aspects of culture, history, and geographical characteristics. But why someone would name their child after the Greek goddess of night was beyond him. So he said, as to hide his surprise, "Like..." He paused looking for something to say. "The goddess of night from Greek mythology."

"Oh, yes." She smiled bemusedly. "Rather like you, son of Athena."

Henry gasped. Was that where his mother had been? He began to piece it all together. His father was always uncomfortable when talking about his wife. He himself was an architect like his father. They had both graduated early from one of the top universities in Europe.

"Okay," he said, still doubtful. But as they began talking, she proved herself to be a goddess by Iris- Messaging Henry. He chuckled at the sight of himself chuckling. What was also strange was that no one seemed to see what they were doing. When he inquired about that. She waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh, that. That is the Mist. it keeps mortals from seeing gods or supernatural things we do. But we can see because I am a goddess and you are related to Athena." Her midnight black eyes glittered.

They kept talking, and after about half an hour, she invited: "Let's go to my house." Henry stood up. "No, no. You won't need to move." He sat back down, curious to see what she would do. She waved her hand. Everything went black. What may have been seconds could have been minutes, could have been hours. They arrived. In the palace. On Olympus.

**12 Years Later, Athens Greece**

Emme and Ethan raced the carpeted stairs of the apartment building. Their father, Henry Von Friedrich made sure they knew English because it was fast transforming into a predominant language all around the world. They also needed to know it for when they visited Ireland to visit their grandfather.

He encouraged them to speak the language daily, which was what they were doing now.

"I am totally going to beat you now!" yelled Ethan as he spun around the corner and bounding down the next flight. He was nine months older than his sister, and was currently a floor away from reaching the lobby.

"Yeah right!" responded his sister, whipping around the corner right behind him. She defiantly shoved him into an empty hallway. Even though she was younger, she was nearly as strong as him.

"No!" cried Ethan, making one more attempt to shove past her but to no avail.

"Ha!" she shouted triumphantly. "I always win-"

This was so recently spoken that Ethan knew she would say it before she did. "-In the morning. I always win-"

"In the evening."

They both cracked a smile. They walked over to their favorite hill and lay down. They stared intently at the clouds. Every weekend they would come out here at call whether it would be sunny or cloudy. Oddly enough, Ethan always chose cloudy and darker, while his sister claimed sunny and lighter. What they didn't know was that they were subconsciously using their powers to change the weather. Half of the times darkness overwhelmed the light and vice versa.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps crunching through the sweet morning grass behind them. They turned.

A tall, beautiful woman walked towards them. However, her pretty face was distorted with a look of concern. She said one thing. "Tell your father you must go to camp. From Hemera's servant, Laio." They glanced at each other in confusion. but when they looked back, the lady was gone.

**Nyx** **is primordial goddess of night. Her less famous sister, Hemera, is primordial goddess of day. That is the first chapter. Please review because it makes me happy. Also give me suggestions to enhance your story.  
><strong>


	2. Hemera's Warning

**I, sadly, did not have the ingenuity to come up with Percy Jackson. Any stories by me are run offs of the great classics Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, written by and owned by Rick Riordan, who is a genius.**

The siblings looked at each other in confusion. They looked back at the woman, but she was gone. "What camp?" asked Ethan.

"We have to ask dad," replied his sister.

They got up, and walked slowly toward the housing building, mulling over the past minute.

"I like her. She seemed nice. Like… light."

"I didn't like her," scoffed Ethan. "And you know everything I say is right," he joked.

"Mm hmm," responded his sister, before tripping him.

"Hey!"

She grinned wickedly. "Beat you back to Dad."

"That's no fair!" he protested.

"Then what's the point?"

Emma was waiting at the top of the flight of stairs when Ethan emerged, panting.

"Ready?" she whispered.

"Yeah. Go ahead." replied Ethan, still slightly winded.

They slowly pushed open the door, not knowing what to expect. Their father was at the computer, entering in codes and digits for a new modular building. Nothing unusual there. He turned away from the computer at the sound of the door creeping open. His face was slightly confused at the measures of secrecy they were taking and the fact they were home so early.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Umm..." started Ethan.

"We were at the park before- you know where we always go," she paused for affirmation. He nodded and she continued. "So we were at the park when someone who called themselves... Hemera's servant?" Henry's eyes widened, but she continued unaware. "She said we needed to go to camp."

Henry's face paled, like he had foreseen this yet tried to prevent it anyway.

"But it's in the middle of the school year," protested Ethan.

"Not that kind of camp," muttered Henry under his breath.

"And who is Hemera?" questioned Emma excitedly.

"Is it our mom?" asked Ethan.

Henry compelled himself to look up. "Yes. One of you," he said. Confusion spread across the step sibling's faces.

"What does that mean?" asked Emma.

"That is your mother, Emma." Her eyes widened. Henry felt realization wash over him as he remembered the time Nyx had told him his mother was Athena. He had doubted her, which he guessed Emma would too. However, he hadn't told her Hemera was a goddess yet. He would explain to them the same way he learned from a true goddess.

"What about my mother?" pouted Ethan.

"She goes by... Nyx.

The siblings froze. "Like... the goddess." Henry chuckled. Those were the exact words he had used when he met Nyx and entered the world of the Greek's 'mythology'. He smiled and nodded his head in affirmation.

"My mother isn't a goddess," he scoffed.

"Oh really." Henry pushed his rolling computer chair away from his desk. He proceeded to pull a lanyard from under his shirt and unclipped a key. The key was then fitted into a thin, locked drawer. In the drawer there were 30 or so golden coins. Emma inspected them.

"This looks like a drachma."It's much more than that. Come out here." He walked to a water fountain out in the hall. The siblings gave each other skeptical looks before following him outside and crowding around the water fountain.

Henry was pretty excited. He had only ever watched Nyx do it once, and had wanted to ever after, but he refrained himself from using 'Iris- Messaging' until the time was right. Now, he mused, was the right time.

He started reciting what he remembered.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept this offering. Show me... Camp Half- Blood."

The mist turned golden and a picture of a centaur playing pinocle with a rather chubby man with purple and orange running shorts and shoes, although he did not really seem like that much of a person dedicated to running. Then, the picture moved as the man placed his cards in a fold gesture.

The children gasped. Centaur and man looked up abruptly from their game.

"Is the centaur real?" whispered Ethan.

"Yes we are real, you disrespectful, insignificant little child." Emma grinned at her brother. "And, may I ask, who has the _hon__or _of so rudely interrupting our game?" snapped the man, and took a sip of Coke. The centaur's ears twitched.

"I am Henry Von Friedrich, son of Athena, and these are my children, Emma, daughter of Hemera-" At this the old centaur looked at the man, as if it held some meaning, but he was absorbed in his wine magazine while continuously sipping Coke. Then he spoke.

"Why are you calling?" he asked with a worried look on his face, like he was expecting bad news. Henry turned beet red.

"I was proving to my children that they were actually children of the gods, or in this case, goddesses."

Suddenly, the man started laughing uproariously, but stopped as soon as he started when the centaur gave him a look.

"That's what you're going to look like when you're fifty," whispered Emma.

"Say that one more time and I'll-" He made a throttling gesture with his hands.

"Mr. D, please control yourself. And this is an Iris- Message," chided the centaur.

"Be quiet Chiron," said Mr. D as he rolled his eyes.

"I am sure there is-" started Chiron, turning his attention back to them. But he was interrupted when a boy who was about 17 and had jet black hair burst through the door, panting.

"Chiron- Stolls- camp store-"

"Oh gods," muttered Chiron. It seemed like this happened often. "Thank you, Percy." He galloped out. Percy turned to his sea green eyes he caught sight of the Iris- Message and smiled at them kindly before chasing after Chiron. Emma blushed.

"Sir," began Henry.

Mr. D looked up from his magazine, suddenly taking an interest in them. He must have liked his new found name. "Yes?"

"Um- could we- come to camp? We were asked to do so by a light spirit named-" He didn't know the spirit's name.

"Laio," supplied Ethan.

"That's the one!" cried Mr. D. "Oh, she was quite beautiful. Rather tall, wasn't she?"

"Yeah..." said Emma.

They waited patiently for him to answer. He then snapped his fingers and said "Right. Harry, you can come at any time."

"It's Henry."

"I knew that. And it's Evan and Emilie, right? I know I'm right. I'm always right."

"No, it's-"

"Bye!" he called, and swiped through the mist.

They looked at each other. "I hope we don't turn out like him," said Henry.

"We can only hope," sighed Ethan in mock exasperation.

All three were silent for a few seconds. "So? When do we leave for the States?"


End file.
